A Lesson in Love
by FireballAmi
Summary: Kai is busy waking everyone up for practice when he notices that something is wrong with Tyson. A surprising confession is expressed, how will Kai respond to it? Shounen Ai
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I'm Ami and this is my first postedfanfic that I created without Light. If you've read Tyson and Rei's Behind the Scenes of Beyblade and some of our other stuff posted under Light's name, you'll recognize me. If you haven't read any of them, you really should cause I think you're missing out. We've worked reallyhardin creating all our stories.Anyway this is my first posted under my name. I created this one all by alone. It's shounen ai so if you don't like BoyXBoy stuff this isn't for you. Butthe other works posted under Light aren't if you care to read. Alrighty, got to gobecause I'm seeingRentin less than an hour.**

**Disclaimer: I, Ami, own nothing of Beyblade exceptthe beyblades I have bought and this one-shot.Now that that's finished, on to "A Lesson in Love!"**

**Also **_words in italic are thoughts just so everyone knows and it's Kai thinking_

* * *

"Tyson get up!" A two-toned blue-haired boy yelled at a lump of blankets. "Tyson!"

The lump rolled over to the side that Kai had been standing over and mumbled something that Kai couldn't quite hear. Bending closer, Kai was just able to catch his last words before the room became silent again. "Love… Kai."

His cheeks tinged red from this odd confession Tyson had just expressed in his sleep.

_It had to be…no! No way could Tyson have any feelings towards him and anyways it was Tyson he was talking about. The slacker have a crush on him...yeah, uh huh, right. Tyson must've been dreaming about food. That's right or something else. But it was definitely not him._

Kai's mind denied any possibility that Tyson had said anything like a confession to him even though the idea was quite possible what with the words that Tyson had unconsciously let slip. Kai waved the thoughts from his mind and leaned closer, almost to the point of just grazing Tyson's ear before he yelled even louder, "Tyson Granger, get the hell out of bed now!"

Kai moved away before Tyson sat up abruptly and almost smacked his head into Kai's chin. "Huh? Wha…Kai? What are you doing?"

The blue-haired boy yawned briefly before he began rubbing the sleep out of his right eye.

"Obviously waking you up," the crimson-eyed blader glared with annoyance, folding his arms against his chest. "Get ready, we'll be training soon."

Tyson turned to his alarm clock, which sat on a night stand next to his bed. The numbers read 4:45. A loud groan was soon followed by the bluenette's whines. "Kai, are you kidding! Look at the time! It's 4:45 in the morning!"

"I know what time it is. Now shut up and get dressed."Kai glared before turning around and leaving Tyson's room, shutting the door behind him as he left. Tyson had watched him go from his sit-up position. Signing, Tyson fell back against his bed.

"Man, was that a weird dream…" Tyson stated before he flipped over on his side again, wrapped his covers comfortably against his body and went back to sleep. Meanwhile Kai continued his responsibility to wake everyone up and took pleasure in seeing the groans of his teammates when they realized what time it was.

"I'm surprised you aren't used to it yet." Kai replied coolly.

Rei sat up and yawned, his hand covering his mouth as he did so. "This is not the sort of time I want to wake up to every morning. Once in a while is enough for me."

"I rather not wake up at this time ever again," Max whined as his body refused to move from the comforts of his bed.

"Max, I would get up if I was you," Rei warned as he watched Kai leave. Rei stood and walked towards the bathroom, just turning around towards Max to finish his warning before walking inside. "I have a feeling that if Kai has to wake you up again, it's not going to be as nice as he did this time."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…I'm going." Max yawned as he too sat up and headed towards his closet. Meanwhile Kai headed back to a certain bluenette's room who he knew beyond doubt was still fast asleep. And upon entering, he found himself…wrong.

Tyson was still positioned in bed but was staring hard into the ceiling above him instead of sleeping. Kai walked up to the bed, but Tyson didn't even notice him.

"You're going to make a hole soon." Kai stated as Tyson's body jumped in surprise. Turning only his head towards Kai, Kai caught just a glimpse of frustration and sadness before a smile replaced it.

"Come to wake me up again?" Tyson questioned as he watched Kai fold his arms.

"Yeah…" Kai shifted just enough for Tyson to notice something was coming next. "Is something bothering you?"

Tyson's mouth dropped opened and the room was silent, both of them just staring at each other.

"Never mind…" Kai stated coldly, realizing that his question was so unlike him.

_Why should I cared if something's up with Tyson_, Kai scolded himself. _He's just a weak player at best. His only necessity to me is an opponent to battle, so why should I involve myself in his trivial matters? But he did look…sad? No, I must've just imagined… _

But before Kai could continue his mental battle, Tyson spoke to him even though his eyes had returned to staring at that same spot again.

"Kai… I like someone. A lot actually and I don't think they like me the same way." Tyson signed, closing his eyes as he did so. The room became silent again. Gradually opening his eyes again, Tyson sat up, folded his legs underneath himself and stared at Kai, patting the mattress next to him.

Kai eyed Tyson with a raised eyebrow, wondering whether or not Tyson's predicament was true or not.

"Why tell me?" Kai questioned as he ignored Tyson's indication to sit next to him on the bed.

Tyson thought for a moment. "I don't know. You just happened to be in the room and I had to let it out, I guess. Oh what am I saying? I sound like a girl."

Kai watched Tyson fall back onto the bed, stretching his legs out and over the side as he fell. Kai watched him for what seemed like minutes before he spoke again.

"I don't think you sound like a girl, maybe an idiot…"

"Hey!" Tyson yelled, sitting up abruptly. "I just spilled my guts out to you and you call me an idiot. Gee thanks for the advice."

"I never wanted to know what was wrong with you," Kai stated coldly.

"Then you shouldn't have asked," Tyson added with annoyance. "Just leave so I can get ready for training."

With that Tyson stood up from the bed and headed towards his dresser. Kai remained where he was. He certainly did not like the way Tyson had just dismissed him. So Kai did the only thing he could think of at that time. Sadly it was something his mind fought against asking, choosing to remain detached from Tyson's problem at all costs. But Kai's pride wouldn't let him. No one ordered Kai around and got away with it.

"Who is it?"

Tyson never expected that question to come out of his stoic and often cold-hearted captain. His surprise was clearly shown when his response came out, "Huh?"

But Kai ignored him and repeated, "Who do you like?"

Tyson stared at Kai, still surprised before a shield of defiance masked over his face. "I'm not saying."

This angered Kai for some unknown reason. Maybe it was the fact that Tyson had asked him of all the people he knew how to deal with relationships and love crap or the way Tyson was so open before and now refused to believe he had even said anything in the first place about liking someone. Whatever the reason, Kai was not going to leave until he at least knew the name of the person Tyson had this silly little crush on that was for sure.

"You asked for advice so give me the name and I'll..." Kai gritted his teeth before mumbling, "help you."

"You'll what?" Tyson's mouth would have dropped to the floor right then if not for the fact that his jaw held it in place. "Did you just offer to help me?"

"I'm not repeating myself," Kai stated coldly, more to himself than to Tyson.

_Where had that come from? Helping Tyson?_ Kai ignored his nagging conscience and continued with, "Now tell me who it is."

Tyson turned his body away from Kai and focused on digging through his top dresser drawer. Signing for the hundredth time already that morning, Tyson responded, "It doesn't matter since he'll, I mean, the person will never feel the same for me. I'll just give up."

Kai's eyes widen in surprise. _Give up? Give up? Tyson never gave up on anything. Something was definitely not right._

"Thanks for offering Kai but it's a lost cause," Tyson turned around and smiled weakly at him.

_That was it. Give up and drop it? _Kai was annoyed with Tyson's thinking at the moment. Being that Tyson wasn't one to give up so easily and just ignore whatever silly feelings he had towards this anonymous person, somehow Kai wouldn't let him give up on it either.

"Is it Rei or something? Someone on the team that you think will hate you if you confess?" Kai watched as a slight pink tinged Tyson's cheeks.

"Something…like that." Tyson confessed as he stared into Kai's crimson eyes.

This time it was Kai who sat on Tyson's bed and patted for Tyson to sit besides him. Tyson followed him to the bed.

"I'm not good with this mushy stuff," Kai stated. "So I won't be much help."

"Kai, I really would like to drop it. It's no big thing." Tyson said as he looked down at his hands which were becoming sweaty from rubbing them together. Kai watched Tyson's strange behavior.

_Okay, what the hell am I doing? I'm sitting next to Tyson trying to help him with his love problem. I've been reduced to putty. _Kai gritted. _Now I've definitely got to get out of here._

"Well maybe it's better if you deal with this on your own like you want." Kai stood up to leave when a hand caught his wrist. Kai looked down to see Tyson staring up at him, a swirl of emotions on his face.

"Kai, I…" Tyson failed to finish.

"Just spit it out already," Kai stated.

"I really like you Kai!" Tyson yelled, releasing Kai's hand instantly as though it had just burned him. Kai stared down at the bluenette below him, stunned.

_Tyson…likes me. What the hell is going on! Okay so I do like him too but…wait what am I saying, I mean thinking. Oh hell what difference does that make? Now what do I do…_

"It's okay Kai if you don't like me back. I mean, like I said before it's a lost cause. If you don't want to talk to me for a while, I'll totally under-" But before Tyson could finish or Kai could realize what in bloody hell he was doing, Kai had kissed Tyson softly on the lips. Kai pulled away first, leaving Tyson stunned beyond all belief.

"K-Kai, did you just kiss me?" Tyson stuttered, his face turning to red. Kai, himself looked surprised as well.

_I just kissed Tyson. That's the answer to my dilemma to kiss Tyson. _Kai thought sarcastically. _But I did like it… and Tyson has been on my mind for a while now… _

Suddenly Tyson heard Kai sign and watched as a small hint of a smile formed on his lips.

"Yes I did," Kai stated bluntly. "I kissed you, so what are you going to do about it?"

A grinned formed on Tyson's lips as well, but much bigger than Kai's. "This." Tyson beamed as he tugged on Kai's hand and pulled him down so that he was bending over the side of the bed, and this time Tyson was the first to start kissing him. Kai started kissing Tyson more and harder till both of their bodies were on the bed.

Suddenly Tyson pulled away and stated, "Practice! Rei and Max are probably waiting for us."

Kai only smirked at this and got off the bed. He walked to the door and yelled in cold voice that was loud enough that even Rei and Max in a dead sleep wouldn't have been able to miss it. "Practice is cancelled! Go back to bed!"

Kai shut Tyson's door and locked it. He was sure that Tyson and himself weren't going to be leaving the room any time soon and didn't want any disturbances. He walked coolly and stated, "No practice. Now where were we?" Kai smirked as he and Tyson returned to caressing and kissing each other.

Meanwhile Max had been complaining to Rei downstairs about Kai's insane practices that always seemed be at ungodly hours in the morning when both heard Kai's voice yell that practice had been cancelled.

"That's it! I'm going back to bed and sleeping till I can't sleep any more!" Max whined before he headed back to his room.

"That's odd… Kai rarely cancels practice." Rei thought but shrugged it off and he too returned to his room. The clock shown 5:15 in the morning and Rei definitely didn't want to be up if he didn't have to be. Returning to their rooms, neither Max nor Rei had bothered to check to see if Tyson had heard the news that practice was cancelled for if they had, they would havebehold a veryshocking sight.


	2. The White Scarf

**Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter. Although I only planned to make this a one-shot, my inspiration thought otherwise. I'm not sure how long I plan on making this but for now, here's chapter two. Now for my disclaimer... (1) I don't own any rights to Beyblade except for this story and what I've bought in stores. (2) If you have time, please go check out my co-written works with Light all posted under her name, EclipsedLight. All of them except for "The Cat's Past" and "Crimson" I have worked on with her. (3) Please read and review! I love hearing from everyone and was so happy about the reviews I had received from the first chapter. Thank you all!**

**Now for continuing "A Lesson in Love" with…The White Scarf**

* * *

A two-toned boy began to stir from his peaceful sleep as a glare from the window reflected and perfectly aimed at his eyes. Fluttering his eyelashes as his eyes winced at the sudden brightness; Kai looked down his clothed chest to see an arm wrapped across it. Attached to the arm was a sleeping navy-haired boy who continued to sleep peacefully next to his awakened companion. A small smile formed on Kai's lips at the sight.

_To think that Tyson would be so good at kissing…A part of me wishes that he was up but he's just so…so…cute? Cute, what the hell? That's the best word I could come up with. _

A door slamming a little too loudly drew Kai away from his thoughts and suddenly filled him with panic.

_Rei, Max, I forgot about those two. I let my guard down too much…_

Kai slowly lifted Tyson's arm off his body, making sure that the boy didn't awake before he was gone. Tyson, although still sleeping, refused to release Kai's warm, comfortable body and squeezed his body closer which left Kai to resort to another tactic. Again slowly releasing the sleeping boy's grip, Kai replaced a pillow that had been behind his head in his place. The tactic worked perfectly as Tyson clung to the pillow and continued to sleep. Kai sneaked out of Tyson's room and made his way, still being very quiet as he did so, back to his own room. Pulling at the covers and then replacing them over his clothes, Kai lay in the comfort of his own bed yet could not feel the warmth that Tyson's bed held nor the lure of sleep for his thoughts of the morning continued to swirl over and over again in his mind.

Meanwhile, a door opened to reveal a sleepy Max rubbing his eyes as he exited the bathroom, a low sound of rushing water followed him out but died quickly. Yawning again, Max began his usual journey back to his room before he paused just outside of Tyson's room. A mix of confusion crossed his face as he saw that the door was halfway open and not closed as it had been earlier when he had pasted by it on his way to the bathroom. Max stuck his head inside and saw his blue-haired friend sleeping peacefully. Everything looked just as it should and Max began to pull his head back into the hallway when his eyes caught a glimpse of something unusual. Opening the door wider so that he could slide his small frame inside without making too much noise, Max walked over to the one thing that had caught his attention. Lifting up the white piece of cloth which turned out to be a scarf, Max noticed the resemblance that it held to his team captain's own white scarf. Questions and scenarios began to fill Max's thoughts.

Not noticing that Tyson began to stir, Max jumped in surprise when he heard a voice ask, "Uh…Max, what are you doing in my room?" Max stood up abruptly, quickly placing his hands behind his back along with the scarf.

"Oh, uh, sorry Ty," Max stuttered before smiling weakly. "I just came to check on you and tell you that practice was cancelled this morning. Rei and I forgot to tell you before we went back to bed earlier."

"Oh." Tyson replied as he stood up, rubbing his messy blue hair. "That's okay Max, I heard Kai this morning. Anything else?"

"Uh, Tyson, was…" Max started as he stared at his yawning friend. "Never mind, well, I better go help Rei get breakfast started." Max replied as he left, with Tyson replying that he would be down shortly. Max shut Tyson's door and leaned against it with the white scarf still in his hand and a jumble of questions still left unanswered racing through his brain.

_Why was Kai's scarf in Tyson's room? Could this morning's practice being cancelled have something to do with it? Is it possible that something is going on with Kai and Tyson? Could they be…lovers?_ Max shook his head at the last thought. _Impossible… _was the last thing he thought before he headed into the kitchen where the aroma of pancakes and sausage was already wafting through the hall.

Max shoved the white scarf into his right pant's pocket and walked into the kitchen where he saw Rei flipping some pancakes in a pan. Max sat down at the table, and shouted, "Morning Rei!"

Rei turned around for a moment, replied "morning Max" and returned to making breakfast. The room became silent. Rei finished two pancakes, which were golden brown and place them onto a nearby plate that already had some pancakes stacked on top of it. Adding more batter to the pan, Rei waited patiently for small bubbles to start forming. But the pancakes weren't really Rei's focus at the moment, it was Max. He knew that any minute now Max would start spilling out his problem to him, because Max rarely got quiet unless something was really bothering him. Rei was right when Max began to speak.

"Uh, Rei, have you noticed any changes lately between Kai and Tyson?" Rei turned to face Max and saw the boy staring at him with his head resting on his palm, questioningly.

"Not really. They still bicker like always. Why, what's up?"

"Well I found…" But Max trailed as he saw Kai walk inside the kitchen, joining his two teammates.

"Oh morning Kai," Rei smiled at his stoic captain, who only "Hn" in reply before turning back to Max. "What were you saying, Max?"

"I, uh, I… forgot to brush my teeth! I'll be right back!" Max replied as he jumped up from his seat and raced past Kai.

"What was that all about?" Rei questioned out loud before returning to the pancakes. Kai only raised an eyebrow in response and followed Max's trail out of the kitchen with his eyes. Shrugging it off, Kai leaned against the kitchen wall and closed his eyes; his mind was already filling with thoughts of Tyson.


	3. Suspicions and Tears

**Hey everyone! It's been a long time since I've updated but sadly it'll be awhile before I'll be able to update again since I'm taking a college summer course. But after June 30th, I should have a lot more time so please be patient with me. So on with the disclaimer:**

**(1) I don't own Beyblade.(2)Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**Sorry this is so short but I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Till next time, bye!**

* * *

Max ran quickly to his room. He had to think. He just had to. As soon as he entered, Max started pacing back and forth, trying to understand everything. 

_Why isn't Kai wearing his scarf? He rarely takes it off._ _So does that mean that the scarf in my pocket is Kai's?_ Max's thoughts ran on as they formulated into one answer and it had to do with Tyson and Kai. It made sense in a way that they would end up together but why hadn't they told anyone?

This new question left Max so lost in his thoughts that he failed to notice Tyson as he walked by Max's room but Tyson spotted Max and walked into his room asking, "Uh Max, what are you doing?"

Max halted in place before turning to look at Tyson, his face filled with surprise as he stuttered, "Um, uh… nothing."

Tyson eyed Max with uncertainty as he asked, "Is something bothering you?"

Instantly Max raised and waved his hands in denial. "No! No! Of course not! Why do you ask?"

"Well you're pacing back and forth…" Tyson stated as he continued to watch his friend, "…and you're acting weird."

Max was silent for several moments before a weak smile formed on his lips. "No, I'm not. I'm exercising since Kai cancelled practice this morning and what's a better place than walking a few laps in your own room."

Max watched Tyson as he seemed to doubt him. Max signed inwardly as he thought sarcastically. _Smooth. __Real smooth. No way would he believe that._

Tyson continued to appear suspicious as Max's smile weakened. But instead of inquiring more, Tyson suddenly laughed, easing Max out of his worry. "Now that's just weird. Come on, let's go. I'm starving!"

Max let Tyson lead him out of his room and they both made their way towards the kitchen. Max turned to see Tyson's face as he too looked lost in thought yet seemed filled with worry and happiness.

"Is something bothering you?" Max asked as Tyson withdrew from his thoughts and grinned widely towards Max.

"No. Everything is all good. Actually it's great!" Tyson shouted excitedly as Max sweat dropped.

"Okay…"

Max followed behind Tyson as they stepped through the walkway into the kitchen. Kai and Tyson's eyes seem to hold for several seconds as though a secret lingered between the two or so Max thought when he watched them.

Rei was carrying the last of the pancakes, stacked one on top of another and placed them in the middle of the table. He then smiled at the two as they both took a spot at the table. Tyson sat next to Kai as Max sat across from Tyson and Rei sat across from Kai.

"That looks great, Rei." Tyson beamed as he watched the food hungrily.

"Thanks. You and Max can wash the dishes later," Rei added.

"Ohhhh…why should I? Max helped make breakfast so he should do it." Tyson whined.

Rei looked from Tyson to Max, and back to Tyson again with confusion.

"What are you talking about? I made breakfast by myself." Rei replied. "Max only watched until he went to go brush his teeth."

"No he didn't. I would have seen him walk to the bathroom and I found Max in his room." Tyson stated as all eyes turned to Max, who smiled nervously.

"What were you doing this morning, Max?" Kai asked as he eyed the nervous blond, who shifted uncomfortably.

"N-nothing!" Max stuttered as his voice rose in volume.

"Max, are you okay?" Rei asked with concern.

"What is this?" Max asked as he push his seat back and stood up, "An interrogation?"

As Rei and Tyson watched Max with confused faces, Kai's eyes had widened in surprise as they locked onto a piece of white fabric that was swaying loosely from Max's pocket. He recognized what it was instantly and his eyes narrowed towards it. Max noticed Kai staring at his pants and look down to see a piece of the scarf dangling.

Rei and Tyson had followed Max's gaze and Tyson was the first to ask, "What's that white thing hanging out of your pocket, Max?"

Max faced all of them. Rei and Tyson's faces were filled with curiosity but Kai glared rigidly at his teammate. Max cringed but slowly pulled out the white scarf from his pocket. Rei and Tyson's eyes grew large as they recognized the white material being held softly between Max's hands.

Rei looked towards Kai and cringed at the hard expression held on his face. Looking to Max, Rei asked, "Max, what are you doing with Kai's scarf?"

"I-I found it Tyson's room t-this morning." Max replied shakily as he looked towards Tyson questioningly. "Why was Kai's scarf in your room?"

Tyson watched Max as his cheeks turned pink. He turned to look at Kai, whose hard gaze was refusing to leave Max and it was clear that Kai didn't look happy one bit. Returning his attention to Max, he stuttered, "You see, uh…Kai and me, well…"

"We're not together." Kai stated bluntly.

"What!" Max and Tyson shouted in unison as Rei look on confused, Max appeared doubtful and Tyson looked hurt.

"So this morning meant nothing to you?" Tyson asked as he looked towards Kai as though wounded.

"This morning?" Rei asked in surprise. "When practice got cancelled?"

"Tyson, we need to talk alone." Kai replied as he stood up from the kitchen table. "Follow me."

Tyson studied Kai for several moments before standing as well and following him out of the kitchen as Max and Rei watched them go.

Turning to face Max, Rei asked with confusion, "Can you explain to me what just happened?"

Kai lead Tyson out of his dojo and towards a small group of trees several feet from the dojo. Sitting underneath one, Kai patted the ground beside him. Tyson sat down where Kai indicated and waited for him to speak. Kai looked back at the dojo instead and both were silent except for wind rustling the trees and a light chirping of a nearby bird.

"I don't think things are working out." Kai stated as Tyson looked at him in shock, but Kai continued on. "We were only kissing, it was nothing."

Kai looked at Tyson with cold eyes as Tyson held his breath in disbelief.

"Why?" Tyson asked softly before growing upset. "Why did you accept my feelings and kiss me?"

Kai was silent. The morning still kept replaying its surreal events inside his mind- Tyson's confession, his lips against Kai's own, and the gentle caresses he felt as they made out until they had both fallen asleep. Kai signed as he looked down. This had been a lot harder on him than he thought it would be. Tyson was a warm, friendly guy that deserved the same in return and Kai knew he could never be like that. Never pretend to be something that he just wasn't. Tyson needed to find someone that would make him happy not drag him down till he matched the person Kai feared that Tyson would become if he stayed with him.

So Kai had planned to nip their relationship in the bud well before Tyson and he became serious. Max finding his scarf in Tyson's room just made everything harder but Kai had to do this. Not for himself but for Tyson's sake.

"Is it because Max figured it out? At least give me some answer Kai." Tyson said as his voice rose in volume and his eyes stare back at his captain.

"I…don't know why I kissed you. And this has nothing to do with Max. I decided this way before Max ever brought up my scarf."

Both boys were silent as they looked at each other with mixed emotions. Tyson was so confused and mad at Kai. "Then it's over before it even started." Tyson stated bitterly as he stood up.

Looking down at his once beloved captain, Tyson appeared unfazed but again spoke coldly. "I hope this decision makes you happy because once you let me go, I won't be back."

Kai's eyes widened in surprise as he looked down at the ground, unable to speak so he replied with a light nod in understanding. But then Tyson's voice turned soft. "But I want to at least go back to being just teammates. To just forget as if nothing ever happened between us. Can we do that?"

Kai stared at the disheartened blader in front of him, unsure of what he should say so he nodded yes instead. It was better that they were on speaking terms than to just ignore each other; they did have a team to think about. A small smile formed on Tyson's lips as tears welled in his eyes.

"Good." Tyson replied and both were left in an awkward silence. Unexpectedly Tyson laughed lightly as he said, "I better go fix Max's misunderstanding before he starts telling Rei wild stories. See you later."

Kai watched as Tyson waved and smile weakly before running back towards the dojo. Kai looked up towards the sky at the same time as he could feel his chest constrict and tighten even more for several seconds even after the painful sensation faded. Or so he thought until he felt as if the sensation seemed to linger still. "He would be better off without me…" Kai signed as he stood up and walked out of the dojo's surrounding gate walls and onto the sidewalk.

Tyson ran past the kitchen, hearing both Max's and Rei's mumbled voices. But at that moment he didn't care. He continued his path to his room and slammed the door shut after he had entered. He scurried onto his bed as tears began to cascade down his cheeks and soft sobs joined in his misery.

Raising his head, Tyson calmed before growing angry and determined as more tears streamed down.

"I'm so stupid! Of course Kai wouldn't want to be with me. I'm stupid, annoying and a guy and all I'm doing now is crying." Tyson sobbed before placing his face against his pillow.

Raising his head again as more tears fell, Tyson spoke softly. "I'm going to cry until I can't cry anymore and then move on. I don't need Kai. I won't ever need him again…" Tyson vowed as he muffled his new cries into his pillow. Tomorrow he would be fine. He'd pretend that it was all a dream like all the others and go on as usual. But today was different. Today he would cry until the very last tear of his love for Kai fell and faded away.


	4. Friends and One Bad Wolf

**Wow, you would think I've forgotten about this story, what with not updating it in a long time. But don't worry because I haven't. I blame it on my lack of time and laziness. I'll try to post the next chapter sooner than it took to post this one so please hang in there with me. I will finish this story. Okay so on with the disclaimer: (1) Beyblade isn't mine. I just love using the characters especially Tyson. He's my favorite. (2) Please read and review as well as enjoy this chapter. I guess that's all I have to say for now. Again, thanks for all my readers who have been very patient with me. **

* * *

"Wait a second. You're saying Tyson and Kai are dating?" Rei asked out loud, surprise clearly in his voice. 

"Well that's what I thought until Kai flat out denied it, but I still have my suspicions." Max answered as his chin rested on the palms of his hands in thought.

Rei contemplated this for a minute and then asked, "So how long do you think they've been hiding this?"

"I'm not sure." Max replied as a loud voice broke off into the hall. Max and Rei looked towards the door and saw Hillary and Kenny. Hillary was going on about how rude Tyson was being for not allowing her into his room while Kenny appeared to be on his laptop typing loudly as if trying to miss half of what she was saying. Hillary stopped talking to Kenny when she noticed Rei and Max and asked them, "What is Tyson's problem? You all were supposed to meet us at the park today at seven and none of you showed up."

Max and Rei looked at Hillary with confused faces. Hillary continued, "Kai did tell you about it, right?"

Both Max and Rei shook their heads sideways in a no as Hillary's mouth dropped. "Kai never told you. That's not even possible. Where's Kai?"

Max and Rei looked at each other with uncertainty before Max turned to face Hillary. "We don't know. Kai and Tyson have been acting weird all morning and something happened between the both of them."

"Something happened? Like what?" Hillary questioned as Max continued.

"Well, Kai woke us all up this morning for practice but then he abruptly cancelled it. Then this morning I found Kai's scarf in Tyson's room and brought it up. Tyson didn't really say anything until Kai stated in his own words that they weren't together."

"Pretty much Max thinks Tyson and Kai were dating in secret." Rei clarified as Hillary's eyes grew wide and jaw dropped.

"K-Kai and Tyson…d-dating…" Hillary uttered what few words she could at the moment as Kenny's loud typing died down.

"Right, that's exactly what I was saying." Max smiled while nodding, unbothered at all with such an idea.

"For how long?" Hillary asked, grasping onto Max's arm and squeezing it tightly.

Max winced before pulling Hillary off him with Rei's help. Kenny set his laptop down on the counter, finding the conversation much more interesting than what he had been researching.

"It's only a speculation, relax Hillary. Max only thinks that Kai and Tyson had that sort of relationship." Rei added, helping Hillary sit down in a chair before she fainted from Max's assumption of Tyson's and Kai's strange attitudes.

Hillary glared towards Rei as she settled in her seat. "That's hardly a speculation. What you're saying is that you have evidence to prove that Tyson and Kai are… are…"

"Homosexuals." Kenny stated bluntly before turning a deep shade of red.

"Exactly. That's something huge." Hillary replied as Max broke in saying, "It's not as big as you think…"

"Oh really, Max. How do you think your fans and the other teams are going to react after finding out the World Champion and his male teammate are in a relationship? It'll be over for the whole team, that's what!" Hillary stood up, shouting as Rei and Max cringed backwards.

"I didn't really think about it that way…" Max replied, shielding himself behind Rei.

"I had a feeling you didn't." Hillary signed before dropping back in her chair. "Now what do we do?"

"It's Tyson's and Kai's lives and if they chose to stay together, I'll support them." Hillary looked up in surprise towards Rei.

"You can't be serious?"

"I am. We've been teammates for a long time. I'm not going to let something like this be the reason for ending our friendship. I can always play Beyblade whenever I want but I can't replace those guys. Right, Max?" Rei stated firmly before turning behind towards Max with a small smile.

"Right!" Max beamed towards Rei.

"Now the only thing left is to find out the truth from Tyson and Kai and handle the issue carefully. The media will cause an uproar with a story this big so we'll have to talk to Mr. Dickenson to make sure we're able to make the adjust easier." Rei added, nodding.

"I guess you're right, Rei." Hillary joined in. "I may have overreacted and I might not be so sure of what's going to happen but I'm also here for Tyson and Kai even if I'm not totally okay with their relationship."

"Thanks Hillary," Rei smiled and Hillary signed.

"Yeah…"

"Now that we've gotten over that problem, I guess I won't be collecting any data today what with the rest of the team missing." Kenny signed as he grabbed his laptop and took a spot at the table as laughter followed after. Max and Rei followed Kenny's idea, filling in two more chairs. Conversation echoed into the hallway where a tall figure leaned against the wall, listening in.

"So Kai and Tyson are dating, huh?" The silky voice replied as a thin smile formed on his lips. "This'll be interesting."

The figure with cherry colored hair placed up into two pointed cones made his way towards the front door. His muscled figure moved quietly as he slipped outside, closing the door behind.

Loud yelling echoed around as two blades rammed violently into each other, their collision heard loudly over the crowd's own shouting. Two boys stood opposite of each other while being surrounded by an audience of both boys and girls. The one blond boy glared fiercely at the other with two-toned grayish hair who stood stiff and emotionless.

"Damn it! Fight me!" The blond shouted towards the stranger who ignored him. "Fine! But you'll be sorry…"

Before the blond boy could finish, his blade was bumped high into the air and spun limply on the ground by his feet and out of the battle dish. Disbelief laced his face but the two-toned haired blader only picked his own spinning blade up and turned to leave.

"Wait… I just started. I'm not done yet!" The blond boy awakened from his disbelief and yelled towards his opponent who ignored him and keep walking.

"Stop!" The boy yelled as the other boy walked further away surrounded on both sides by spectators. "I'll fire my blade! I swear!"

Yet again ignored, the blond blader aimed his blade toward his two-toned haired opponent and pulled his launcher cord. His opponent reacted swiftly by reaching his left hand up and catching the blond's beyblade. Turning his head with one eye towards the blond boy, the blader dropped the blade on the ground and stepped on it, smashing it into tiny pieces.

"You're not even worthy to be a blader," the boy answered before stepping over the shattered pieces and left.

"Wasn't that Kai? You know from the BladeBreakers?" A boy whispered in the audience to another.

"Yeah… I wonder what his problem is." A girl answered as the mysterious blader left the building's door to close behind him.

Walking with his head down, Kai studied Dranzer, rolling her around in his hand before safely placing her back into his pocket.

"Looks to me like you've got the blues," a silky voice replied joining in step with Kai.

"What do you want, Tala?" Kai asked looking up to see a smirking redhead.

"Not much. Just wanted to confirm a little rumor I heard about you." Tala winked, folding his arms against his chest. "That is if you'll even tell me whether or not it's true."

Kai glared towards Tala who appeared to be having fun bothering the troubled blader.

"It'll depend on the question." Kai replied bluntly.

"Why not grab something to eat and talk a bit? It's not like you're that busy right now anyway what with having the time to battle weaklings."

"You saw that?" Kai eyed Tala suspiciously.

"Everything," Tala smiled teasingly. "See, there's a small café across the street. We don't even have to go that far. So what do you say?"

Kai glared in Tala's direction but replied with a small "Hn" before following him towards the small café. After ordering their drinks (a black coffee for Kai and a vanilla latte for Tala) which Tala had paid for, both grabbed a small table farthest away from the other customers.

"What do you want to know?" Kai asked getting straight to the point before taking a sip of his coffee.

A wider grin formed on Tala's face as he took a mouthful of his own drink and savored the taste. "I love coffee. It really warms you up, you know?"

"Don't play games with me." Kai answered standing up.

"Okay, okay I get it. Sit already." Tala stated as his smile faded and Kai re-took his seat.

"Well…"

"I came by Tyson's dojo this morning to find a very interesting conversation taking place in the kitchen about Tyson and you. It seems your friends think that you two are dating each other. They're waiting for you to get back to the dojo for your answer. I couldn't wait to find out so I decided to look for you."

Kai's eyes widened a bit before turning away from Tala and replying, "It's a misunderstanding."

"Really now?" Tala teased, watching Kai's response.

"Even if it was true, Tyson deserves someone better and a woman at that. It doesn't matter now, I already handled it." Kai stated standing up. "If that's all, I'm leaving."

"Kai, wait... Are you saying it's true?" Tala looked surprised as Kai turned his eyes away. "No way! Wow, Kai Hiwatari is settling down."

Kai glared towards Tala, stood and was about to leave until he heard Tala's voice turn serious. "You're lucky. At first, I only came to tease you about this but if you're serious, why give it up? I know I've got no business to pry into your life but you might regret not doing anything about this later. If I had someone that wanted to be with me, I'd never let them go." Tala looked up and caught Kai's eyes with an unexpected seriousness.

Tala thought he saw Kai's guard lower and a sad softness often hidden behind his impassive face escape for a moment before turning expressionless again.

"No point in regretting something that will never happen again," Kai stated coldly, grabbing his coffee and leaving Tala sitting alone.

Tala chuckled while smiling sadly. "I don't believe that."

Grabbing his own drink, Tala left shortly after Kai did.


End file.
